1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to dopamine agonists and more particularly to benzylpyrrolidine derivatives which act as dopamine agonists and as such are useful in the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, acute and chronic renal failure, angina and hyperprolactenemia in mammals. The invention also relates to methods of making such compounds, pharmaceutical dosage forms comprising such compounds and to methods of treatment involving the administration of such compounds to a mammal.
2. Background of the Invention
Drugs having the pharmacological effect of dopamine are referred to as dopaminergic agonists in that dopamine is the only marketed sympathomimetic with significant dopaminergic actions in the periphery; some sympathomimetics appear to act on dopamine receptors in the central nervous system. In the periphery, dopamine receptors are prominent in the splanchnic and renal vascular beds, where they mediate vasodilatation. Dilation in these beds is important in the treatment of shock and acute heart failure, since these beds are often critically constricted in these conditions. Dopamine is used in the management of these disorders. It may also be used to induce diuresis, probably consequent to renal vasodilatation, at least in part.